


Bang! Bang! Bang! Pull my Devil Trigger!

by ikeboo518



Series: Goetia-verse and related fics [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dismemberment, Melissa Shield has OFA Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Swears, One Shot, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeboo518/pseuds/ikeboo518
Summary: (One-Shot) The end of the USJ Incident featuring one crazy, half-human Izuku.Or: How to find out you fucked up in 5 seconds, by Shimura Tenko.
Series: Goetia-verse and related fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696507
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Bang! Bang! Bang! Pull my Devil Trigger!

_ Pain. _   
The pain was the only thing on Izuku’s mind. Then again, losing your right arm did that. The shaggy, pale-haired villain ( _ He wanted to laugh at the term. He knew more heroes who fitted the term than “villains”. Endeavor, for example. He and Dabi could have a field day talking about the flaming trash can.)  _ who had decayed it off of him had a grin that was unnerving to most people.   
~~**_Power…. Give it to me…._ ** ~~ **_  
_ ** _ You  _ **_again_ ** _ …?! Just shut up, will ya? Kind of in the middle of something. _ _  
_ Now, where was he? Oh right! The missing arm that he was holding. Fun, that. Besides the voice in his head, it was one of the few things he knew as a constant. Most of his weapons were made from his body parts, as a matter of fact. He liked the regeneration ability. Apparently he could pass as immortal with it. Well, he really wasn’t but---- ~~**_POWER! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!_ ** ~~ **_  
_ ** _ ARRRRGHHHGHHHHH! _ _  
_ Izuku knew the voice. It was his own. Maybe older? He didn’t like to think about it too much. Mom said it was his inhuman half. She knew a lot about those sorts of things, given the fact that she wasn’t human. He was honestly distracting himself from the lost arm. He was probably in shock right now. He heard the handsy villain laugh at his pain. He was monologuing at this point. Something about how heroes and how they only promoted villains. He was tuning it out at this point. Oh look, the living shadow was back. Neat. Iida got out and just returned ( _great_ ). And now handsy was glaring at him ( _fuck him gently with a chainsaw and call him Veronica Sawyer_ ).   
“Nomu.  _ Kill them all _ .”   
A chill went down Izuku’s spine. Given how that “Nomu” thing had beaten the crap out of Aizawa-sensei and  _ he  _ knew what he was going, the rest of the class was fucked six ways to Sunday. Yeah, he swore. Blame Bakugou. The Nomu was staring at him and he was going to die now  _ fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck---  
_

* * *

Everything went slow.   
~~**_Are you going to lie down and die?_ ** ~~ **_  
_ ** _ No…! I won’t…! _ _  
_ **_~~Then why are you on the ground, clutching your arm, and fucking jack-shit about it?! You’re not worthy of being who you are.~~ You’re _ ** **_useless_ ** **_. ~~Perhaps Bakugou was right. Maybe you should have taken that swan dive.~~_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Fuck….You….! I don’t give a shit what anyone says! I will  _ **_never_ ** _ let anyone feel as weak, as worthless as I felt! You’re me, and I’m you! We’re the same fucking person! We’re going to pick ourselves up _ _  
_ **_AND SAVE EVERYONE ELSE!_ ** _  
_ The voice silenced itself for a moment, then burst out into laughter. It seemed… happy…? It was hard to tell, frankly.   
~~**_Alright then. My power is yours. But remember: If you fuck up at all, I’ll know. And there will be_ ** ~~ **_no saving you_ ** **_. ~~Got it?~~_ ** **_  
_ ** Izuku chuckled. **_  
_ ** _ Got it. _ _  
_ Then, everything went green.

* * *

Melissa Shield considered herself a fairly normal person. Well, fairly normal for someone considered “crippled” by roughly 80% of the population, was (now) a robot, and was carrying a Quirk that had 8 other users, including Uncle Might. Oh, and was friends with Izuku Midoriya. Can’t forget that part. Speaking of the Nephilim teen, she was currently staring at the emerald flames that had erupted from him right as the Nomu thing/bioweapon/99%-sure-ex-human reached him. There were times she wished she didn’t know what Izuku’s abilities were. Speaking of which, she was 75% sure this ability was the Super Form move he mentioned hearing about. What was it called? Demon…? Fallen…? Devil…? Yeah. Yeah! Devil… Something… He mentioned some kind of gun part, right? Hammer… Chamber… Safety… Trigger...? Yeah. “Devil Trigger”. That sounded about right. Badass too. She wondered why she felt like someone was screaming “STOP STANDING THERE AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT THING!” at her.

* * *

Izuku Shigaraki was used to his relatives being slightly evil. But this? He was on the verge of hysterics.   
“STOP STANDING THERE AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT THING!”    
Ok, fine, Other Izuku was his nephew. He’d admit it and be proud of his career path. But… seriously Hisashi?! The girl who was the daughter of the one being eviler than you?! Why the  **fuck** did you marry and have a kid with Inko Midoriya,  _ daughter of  _ **_Lucifer Fucking Morningstar_ ** ?! Inko Midoriya, the woman who  _ ruled  _ **_Hell itself nowadays_ ** _!  _ _  
_ _ WHY?! _

* * *

_ Eh, it’s probably nothing.  _ Melissa thought to herself. The flames were dying down now, coalescing into… a pair of wings, by the look of it. Weird, he had two less than normal. And said wings were attached to the back of the source of the emerald flames they were made of. What was once black hair that ended in green was now pure white, with two trails of smoky energy flowing back from the hairline. Izuki’s skin was now rough and pure white, the texture resembling stone. Numerous cracks littered his thin body, with the emerald energy that formed his wings flowing through them. An unmoving grin made of flames adorned his face, while his eyes were completely green. In his now clawed hands ( _Had he regrown his missing arm?_ ), a black-bladed katana sat, occasionally pulsing with the same energy his body did. He began to stand slowly. Once fully upright, he popped his neck, before staring at whatever Villains that weren’t beaten by Aizawa-sensei. He spoke finally, his voice sounding like two others overlapping.   
**_“Begin to fear. Why? Because…_ ** ~~**_I AM HERE!_ ** ~~ **_”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If the reception is good, I might make this a full fic. Ya never know. Also, as for why Melissa is a robot, the answer is "Izuku can make people supernatural beings with their express consent".  
> As for Izuku's Devil Trigger Design, I decided to make it an "Anti-All Might". DT!Izuku is thin, while Toshi's Muscle Form is not. DT!Izu's hair has 2 smoky trails like Toshi's hair. Toshi's eyes are constantly covered in the shadow of his brow, while DT!Izu's eyes don't stop glowing. Toshi's smile is meant to inspire hope, while DT!Izu's is to inspire fear. And yes, DT!Izuku's katana (its name is Muramasa) was his arm. For some ungodly reason, that concept is interesting to me. Not sure what that says about me.  
> Edit:  
> I meant to say this before, but the "I AM HERE!" line also being inverted ties into the concept mentioned above.


End file.
